How to Fly
by Bookworm487
Summary: Kelly Armstrong was just a normal girl with normal friends. One day her and her friends ,Alice and Jared, are thrown on an unknown island. What happens when Jared was the only one meant to be there? What about when Peter is intrigued by Kelly? Is Neverland the place we always thought it was or is its true story something totally different? Please Read and Review. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Kelly's POV**

 **Kelly's POV**

Its High school, we have our jokes, oh sorry I meant jocks, our populars, the cheerleaders, the geeks (people who are STILL obsessed with Star Wars), the nerds, the goths, and the "bad boys". Then there's me, I 'm invisible despite being friends with two populars. I have gone to school with these people for FOUR years and they still think I am Alice's cousin. I don't want to be known as the geek or fight to be the most popular by forcing other people down. Sometimes I hate being invisible, I want to be brave and strong like a jock, smart and studious like a nerd, to stand out and shine like a popular, or to be dark and mysterious like a goth. I went through school long enough to know that I don't want to grow up. Growing up means I have to be noticed by someone to be successful. I've always admired that book Peter pan, I mean they go to a land where you never grow up and go adventures. They call you what they call every child that comes there, a Lost Boy. Sometimes I think that books are the only place I will fit in. I walk into the kitchen, the aroma of waffles bringing me out of my personal thoughts. I pad over to the toaster, picking up the plate with two golden-brown shapes of food. I glance at the clock. _Holy shit, I'm late!_ Panicking I drop my uneaten waffles on the table and raced upstairs to my room. Flinging the door open I scanned my room. _Find some clothes, find some clothes._ I snatched what I think was a clean pair of clothes and threw them on. I sprinted out the door forgetting about the waffles. I opened my door to see Alice's car pulling up. Alice has been my best friend since 3rd grade. I had just moved and knew no one. Of course even then Alice was well known, one day she saw Josh trying cut my braids and told the jerk to back off. Ever since then she has seen herself as my own personal body guard. She quickly waved me towards her car. The moment I shut my car door we sped off. She tossed me her makeup bag and ordered me to put on mascara and brush my unruly hair. Laughing at her antics I did what she commanded. We arrived to school just in time for us to run like mad women to try and make it to class before the bell. I was able to sit in my seat right before the god damn bell rang. Giggling we removed our English books from our bags and got ready for that days lesson. School passed without anything eventful happening. As the end of the day announcements came on I was approached by Jared, the third person to our little group. Alice and Jared had a complicated relationship. They had dated the past three years of High School. One week they were together and the next they weren't. Of course this meant that I was in the middle of everything, therefore their own personal mediator. Jared joined our group the first year of middle school, he lived right next store to me so naturally we became friends. "So you ready for tonight's party?" he said leaning against the wall. "No, but you're going to make me go anyway." The annual Senior Party was tonight and who other than Alice was planning it. Meaning I had to go or risk not having her talk to me for the rest of senior year. Jared fell in step with me as we walked through the halls. We chatted about our classes until we met Alice outside. We all promised we would arrive together at the party and that Alice would be driving. Since it was the weekend Alice and I decided we would skip homework and get ready together. Ok let me rephrase that, I would get ready by letting Alice use me like a human Barbie doll. Once in Alice's house, I was dragged upstairs to her runway, sorry I mean room. Together we sorted through clothes until we found something we could both agree on. Next Alice did both our hair and makeup. She had allowed me to barrow a short black halter dress, which she paired patterned shoes. Alice had wrapped my hair into an elegant ponytail and darkened my eyes and lips. For her she wore patterned dress with solid black pumps. She had a similar makeup look. Satisfied we left her house to go pick up Jared. The drive over was too quick and soon we were at the party. Alice, wanting to be different, rented an old warehouse for the party. Once inside my ears were assaulted by pounding music and annoying chatter. I fought my way through the grinding bodies in search of a drink. After a few minutes of searching my quest was proven successful. I grabbed some sort of fruity drink and gulped it down, hopping the buzz would drown out the music. Unsuccessful, I continued to explore the warehouse. I had lost Alice and Jared who were probably making out in some corner. Finding a staircase I walked up the steps, hoping to escape the terrible music. After searching a couple of rooms that were NOT vacant, I finally found an empty one. Sighing I sat down. I looked around the room for a minute before seeing something covered by a sheet. Being the curious person I am I got up and removed the mysterious sheet. Under it was an old mirror covered in dust. Carefully I used my hand to wipe away some of the dust. Streak of red crossed the clean part of the mirror. My eyes widened and I dusted of the rest of the mirror. There inside the reflection was a red shadow. Confused, I reached out to touch the glass. Suddenly a red hand grabbed me and pulled me through. I screamed and then all went black.

**********************************Line Break ******************************

 **Alice POV**

When I imagined having the perfect party with my best friend, cheerleaders, and football players I did not exactly imagine falling into a different world.

People were in the warehouse dancing in a frenzy of arms and legs. I couldn't see Kelly anywhere. After we entered the party I had lost her in the crowd along with Jared. I smiled thinking about how trio came together. Kelly and I had never really talked about Kelly's other best friend Jared after he had moved nextdoor to her. That was until she learned that we both had a crush on each other and decided to play matchmaker; he's been my on and off boyfriend since. I was broken out of my thoughts by a rattling noise, like someone was banging on the window. I walked over to Jared, "Hey I thought I heard a rattling noise upstairs," I said " Alice it's fine , probably just a couple that went up there to hookup," he responded. _Fine,_ I thought, _if he won't listen to me I'll go up there by myself._ As I walked up stairs I heard the sound getting louder and louder. When I opened the door I was praying I wouldn't walk in on a couple hooking up. I walked into the attic to see the window and everything around it rattling. I strode forward slowly to undo the window hatch. Once undone the window sprang open revealing a blood red shadow. It flew around the attic knocking over random brooms, mops, and buckets, but then it noticed me. It charged at me with incredible force, I had just enough time to dive behind a ragged couch. _Oh, God_ , I thought as my mind raced, _if I live through this and the police come they are going to put me into an asylum if I tell them I was attacked by a shadow!_ I felt a cold chill on my back as I looked up and was met with a pair of glowing white eyes. It had found me. I scrambled to my feet and backed up slowly until I backed up into a mirror. It came closer and closer and then with a burst of energy the shadow crashed me into the mirror and flew out the window. I waited for the sharp pain of broken glass until I realized that I was not bleeding, but falling aimlessly through empty space. Screaming I fell through the sky, I came closer and closer to the ground. Tears appeared in my eyes as I released I was going to die, but the I abruptly came to a stop five feet from the ground. My first thought was _Thank the good Lord I am not a pancake that_ was until I face planted into the hard ground.

 **Third Person POV**

Jared came through the door of the room in the attic just in time to see Alice fall through the mirror. Without think Jared ran towards the mirror and lunged for Alice. This of course caused him to fall through the mirror himself. Jared was the only one to go through the mirror without assistance from the Red shadow, therefore was the only one that was truly supposed to be at the island. What island, you may ask? Well, Neverland of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelly's POV**

Today had not been my day. First I got chased through a magical mirror, then I fell into a camp full of teenage boys, next those boys decided they would tie me up and take me hostage. I was still struggling with my bindings when I heard Alice's scream. I looked up to see Alice falling through the clouds, her dark hair in her face, but then she froze. She laid there in midair for about fifteen seconds before face-planting into the hard earth. The boy next to the one who seemed to be in charge rushed over to her. Turning her over he studied her face. She was still for a minute until I heard her groan, "Hey Kelly," she spoke, leaning on her elbows and rubbing her eyes, "I had this weird dream where I fell through a mirror while looking for you and me…" Alice cut off midsentence when she noticed the tall blonde haired boy leaning over her, looking at her with interest. "Um, who are you and where am I," she asked plainly. The boy smiled standing up. He looked around and nodded to their leader. The leader then came over to me and then offering me his hand spoke, "I'm Peter and miss your in Neverland." Glaring at his hand I just sat there starring, opening and closing my mouth. Alice knew that I wanted to say something so she spoke for me, "Wait Neverland, as in Faith, Trust, and Pixi Dust." Finally I found my voice, "So that means your Peter Pan as in The Peter Pan." Peter looked at me with a cocky smile, "So, you've heard of me?" Looking like at deer caught in the head lights I started stuttering, "Um, I don't know maybe, ummm, I, I…" As I continued to embarrass myself a memory came back to Alice.

 **Flash Back: Alice POV**

 _"_ _Hey Kelly what's cha readin," I said as she quickly closed the book and turned over the cover. "Nothing," she exclaimed, her cheeks looking as if they were on fire, "Just an old story." "Which is...?" " Peterpan," she mumbled. "Huh," I pressed. Kelly took an irritated breath and sighed, "Peter Pan, I'm reading Peter Pan."_ _"_ _No ofence but why are you reading a child's fairytale." I replied confused. "Promise you won't laugh." "I promise," I answered with my hands up like a girl scout. "Well," she started, "Ever since I saw that episode of Peter Pan in Once Upon a Time, I've been obsessed. The way he was played and I honestly think I've been in love with this story ever since I heard it._ _Also I keep having weird dreams in which Peter comes through my window and whisks me off to Neverland. The worst part of these dreams though is that I always have a crush on him."_

 **Alice POV**

OMG now I know why she is acting so strange. I tried to muffle my giggles but I couldn't contain my laughter; I burst, laughing my head off. Everyone in the camp turned to me at the sudden noise. " I forgot this is the fairytale that.." I burst back into hysterics. I was cut off though by a scream and Jared falling through the clouds. I waited for him to freeze like I did when he came closer to the ground, but instead he slammed into the dirt. _Huh, maybe I not the only one Peter didn't stop from_

 _biting the dust. Maybe, just Maybe Kelly's fairytale might…_ My thoughts where interrupted by Jared's muffled groan. I was about to speak again before Kelly looked at Jared and said, "Finally you decide to get off your lazy arse and come down and help us." Jared gave her a look that was like _WTF_ , "So, I'm guessing this is not a joke." Rolling my eyes I watch as the boys went to tie both Jared and I up. I tried to run but was quickly caught by the dark haired boy from earlier. "Wait what? Aren't the Lost Boys supposed to friendly?" Kelly asked while trying to get out of the restraints they had put her in. Kelly chucked a rock, which she had used to get free, at the boy who was wrestling with Jared. When the boy that first put her in ropes came at her again, this time with a sword, she picked up huge stick and went into a defensive position. They began to fight, the boy stabbing at her and her trying to block the strikes with a stick. The boy had longish brown hair that went into his face; he looked strong and fast too. He fought like a trained fighter and I could tell Kelly was quickly tiring from his constant blows. Some hits got past her defenses and sometimes nicked her on the cheek, arm, or leg. Kelly refused give up, you could clearly see that in her face; even when the stick she was using was cut in half. She growled with force that I've never seen before in her, and lunged at him. Surprising him with her renewed strength she began to advance. I looked around to see what set her off causing this burst of determination and energy. It was Peter; he was laughing his ass off while one of his Lost Boys was fighting my best friend. He was laughing as if it was the most hilarious thing he's ever seen. He caught my gaze and smirked then turned back to the fight. I followed where he was looking at Kelly, the burning rage suddenly calm down, she thought of something; she went back to defense smiling sweetly at Mark ( I learned his name because of the cheering Lost Boys). Then she suddenly sprang forth, dropping her broken stick and kissed him. Fast, quick, and surprising, and it was all she needed. Kelly pulled away leaving him shocked and then using this to her advantage kicked him in the groin, spun while picking her stick up and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. "Mark!" one of the boys yelped as he rushed over to help him. Jared who was now tied up beside me said, "Smart isn't she." I looked at him, "Smarter than you I suppose, how you get tied up?" "Oh you know just wrestling with a Lost Boy, and got backed up into a magical tree that binds you." What? Just then Kelly started to run over to us with Mark's sword. I realized what she was going to do and yelled, "Wait don't cut the binds!" but it was too late she had tried to cut the vine holding Jared and I. A vine then at lightening speed came and wrapped around her waist, she let out a yelp of surprise. Kelly was pulled back to the tree with such force that it knocked her out. "Kelly!" I screeched. The boy she had knocked out, Mark, approached me while Peter and a couple others went over to Kelly. "Well look at that, it seems what they say about Karma is true," Mark whispered, his lips were so close to my ear that I could feel his hot breath tickling my ear. If looks could kill he would six feet under already. He put a finger under my chin lifting my head up, then putting his sickly sweet breath close to my face, his eyes locked with mine making my head spin. He spoke in a hushed tone so I could barely hear him, "Kelly's kiss was sweet but she can't hold a candle to you. He cocked his head, "I wonder what a kiss from you would do to me." With that he dropped my chin and sauntered away, leaving me to my thoughts and his breath still on my lips.

 **Kelly's POV**

I was aware of my conscience state starting to come to the surface. No matter how much I wanted to curl myself into a ball and sink down so deep where I wouldn't be disturbed again, my mind wouldn't comply. I slowly peeled my eyes open, blinking a couple of times to get used to the light. I moved my hands around, feeling the soft animal fur blankets under me that made a bed, the makeshift pillow under my head, the damp woolen cloth on top my head. Looking up I discovered that I was in a sort of hut with wood shards and grass like items caked together with clay that made a roof. The rest of the hut was wood planks making up the walls and floors. Carefully I lifted myself off the bed, and swung my legs over the side of the bed to stand up. I glanced at what I was wearing. Somehow, someone had switched my clothes from the party to brown breaches and a light colored tank top. I stood up fully and dragged my feet across the floor to the makeshift door. Anxiously I reached for the door knob and tested it to see if it would turn. "It won't work; it's enchanted to only open to me. Can't have people coming into my private hut," a voice called behind me. I spun around quickly, "Peter," I gasped. "Come sit," he motioned to the bed speaking kindly, like we were long lost friends. I was losing my mind, I was acting as if he had not just kidnapped my friends and I. Something that made me want to sit and listen to what he had to say. Part of me willed my mind against these rational thoughts, so I just moved over to him but did not sit, " You have one minute to talk, then I get to ask the questions," I tried to and venom or something to my tone that would make me sound stronger than I actually was. He didn't buy it. "Are you sure you don't want to sit," he cooed. When I shook my head no he continued. "Alright then I've got 30 seconds to finish talking. As you know you are on the island of Neverland in the Lost Boy's camp. I assure you we do not want to harm you unless you make a move to harm us." I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me. "Still have 20 seconds. As I said we don't want to hurt you but others might. I propose that you stay in our camp until we find a way to get you home. You may not see it but you are the glue of your little group. I see you as a girl who will make rash decsions only when needed otherwise you are careful. You hide your true self away so only certain people can see through your wall, yet you still trust your gut. Am I right?" I stayed silent so he continued, "Well I believe it's your turn to as questions so shoot." I didn't mean to ask the question but it was the first thing that came to mind, "Are you really Rumplstikins father like they show in Once Upon A Time?" My hand quickly covered my mouth and my eyes widened after I said it. His face was one of pure horror, "Me have children of my own, much less that bastard, God no." I nodded at his answer and continued, "Is Captain Hook evil?" "Yes." "Ok follow up question does he really have a perm and a goatee?" Peter chuckled, "Afraid not, I may have started that rumor. Believe it or not he is not old either. He's our age and some girls would probably think him," he tried helplessly to put air quotes around his next words, "hot." I laughed at his failed attempt with the air quotes. We continued on for what seem like forever, me asking questions and him answering either seriously or in a way that would make me laugh. "Alright last question," I breathed, "Was or is there a Wendy Darling?" His bright face turned dark. "Yes there was a Wendy Darling but we no longer speak of her." He then forced smiled, "Come now, we have wasted too much time already," he spoke as he opened the door. I slowly stood up wondering what hurt more the fact that he wouldn't tell me the whole truth or that he consider our Q&A session as wasted time. Did he even really laugh or was that forced just like his smile. I glided through the now open door to see Alice and Jared talking by the fire. "Could I join you?" I questioned standing next to Alice, "Or is this a private couple conversation." Alice flinched at the word couple. "Nope, you can join, Alice and I were just having a little heart to heart," Jared said with an annoyed in voice. Alice huffed, "You pestering me about sleeping with Mark is not a conversation." "What?!" "Yeah, I slept in Mark's tent with some others Lost Boys, while Jared had to sleep in another tent." I let out a sigh of relief, "Where am I sleeping?" "Well the last time I heard of your highnesses sleeping arrangements it was in the prince's chambers. May I say these where his exact words, 'Seeing that her head needs special treatment, do to the magical force of the tree, she will be sleeping in my tent so that I can personally attend to her.' Honestly I think he just wanted to have time to stare at her." I felt blush slowly creeping up my neck to my face, "Alice you changed my clothes right?" I asked. "Um no, I assumed that Peter would give you something to change into once you woke up," Alice said unsure of my reaction. My face burned hot with fury and embarrassment. I spun on my heel and sprinted back to the tent where I knew Peter would be waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice's POV**

I watched as Kelly stormed over to the hut where Peter was conversing with Mark. I sigh, _Mark_ , the guy scared the livin daylights out of me when he woke me this morning screaming that there was a " Ferrous creature that was attaching the camp." This caused me to run out of the tent and into the open, just to be soaked with a honey and water mixture. _Mark,_ the guy that continuously flirted with me. _Mark,_ the guy who fought with my best friend and almost killed her. _Mark,_ the extremely hot guy that gave me a taste for adventure that no one else had. I quickly shook my head and turn back to Jared, "If you need anything I'll be back in my tent." As I walked past Peter's hut I stole a quick glance at Mark. I stared into his deep blue eyes until he raised his eyebrows and smirked. I blushed and quickly ran into our tent. _You idiot,_ I thought to myself, _here you are trying to decide if you should get back with Jared and your flirting with another guy._ I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I heard the tents slide opening and I looked to see who it was. Mark appeared, and then came over to sit next to me. We sat in silence until I asked, "Where are all the other Lost Boys?" "Oh you know," he said, "just doing some good old hunting and maybe if they get lucky they will find Tinker Belle." Huh, so she does exist. "So does Tinker Belle obsess over Peter as she does in the movie?" "Um, no." He looked at me incredulously, "You do know she's a fairy right, like about the size of your fist." "Well, that didn't stop her in the movie." He laughed. _Man,_ I thought, as my eyes looked around the room; stopping when they found Mark's. _Why do all the hot guys have to be jerks? I'm mean the closest thing I found to a nice hot boy is Jared. And he's still a jerk! Sure for a minute they seem nice but really once you get to know them they're just sexist pigs. It's all "I'm so strong! I'm so awesome! And don't you wish you were me!" And they're not smart either, especially when it comes to girls like me. Honestly they think that if their popular, a girl will immediately fall in love with them. Let me say this, sure I want a guy to be buff and brawn, but I still want someone who likes me for things other than my physical features. Wow, that sounded cheesy didn't it. Anyway most guys are… "_ Alice?" Mark called out, interrupting my thoughts. "Alice is you in there." "Huh? Oh yeah, and Mark I'm fine I can see you hand. You don't have to keep waving it in front of my face." "I would but you've been staring at me for the past three minutes." My faced flushed. "Oh, uh, sorry?" He smirked, "You can stare at me all the time baby, just as long as I can do the same." I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed expecting Mark to leave. After a minute of him still being there I asked, "Are you going to leave?" I felt the bed sink lower as Mark laid down next to me, his face inches from mine. "Are you sure you want that?" his said his voice dropping an octave. I looked at his hooded eyes, then his squared jaw, and finally to his parted lips. "Yes," I breathed. "Really?" he inched closer, "you don't seem entirely sure." My breathing quickened and I wondered why I hadn't moved already. "Y-Yes, g-g-go away," my resolve was melting away and he knew it. He slung his muscular arm over me and pressed down on the bed so that his face now loomed over mine. My eyes widen as his face came so close to mine that we were breathing into each other. "I can read you like a book Alice," I shuddered at the way he whispered my name. "You're afraid, not of me, but of the strong attraction you have to me." My eyes closed knowing what he said was right. "Don't you find it strange," he whispered again, "that the boy you should hate the most here," he brushed some hair behind my ear and then leaned down to it. I gasped at his nearness, my breathing becoming heavier. "Is the one that you are undeniably attracted to?" With that he pushed himself off the bed. I snapped my eyes open and watched with shock as he causally strolled out of the tent.

 **Kelly's POV**

I could not believe the stupid, insolate, annoying smirker would even consider doing what he did to me. Did he have my permission? NO! Is his a doctor? I highly doubt it. Is he a disgusting pervert who would undress a girl while she is unconscious? Apparently! I stormed over to where Peter was grabbed his shirt and dragged him to his hut. I stopped and pointed angrily at the door, "Open it" He smiled at me, " I added you to the enchantment after we left, you are now free to enter as you choose. I growled and pushed open the door . Stalking over to the bed I sat down, crossed my arms, and glared at Peter. He still kept his stupid smile as he asked, " What brought on this temper tantrum?" I stood up and stomped my foot, " This is not a temper tantrum, this is righteous anger for what you did to me." "Please, enlighten me, what exactly did I do?" " You!" I poked him in the chest with my finger, " You undressed me and changed my clothes without my permission!" "So," he shrugged. " So? So! Do you know how violating that is you filthy, worthless, no good mmhhmmm " His hand covered my mouth muffling my words. "You beter watch what you say _girl_ before you make me say something both of us will regret." His hand still covered my mouth when he spoke again, " For your information I preformed a simple cleaning spell on you because you were quite dirty from the fall." I glanced up at him confused. he sighed and took his hand away from my mouth. "Neverland is made from magic both good and bad. When I came here I found that I had a special connection with the island. This connection allows me to preform extraordinary acts like magic and " "Flying," I interrupted him. He nodded, " Flying was one of the first things I learned here , that gift allowed me to bring other children here. I am the only way that others could get to Neverland , that is until you came." Confused I asked Peter to continue. " You, Alice, and Jared were the only three ever to be brought to Neverland without me. " "That's the reason you tied us up isn't it, you didn't know what we were there for." He nodded, confirming my suspicions. "Actually we were expecting Jared, but not for another week." Surprised I put my hand on Peter's arm," What? I thought you had to feel unhappy or unwanted to go to Neverland?" "Normally, you do. Did you know anything about Jared's home life?" Confused I shook my head, I knew that his dad yelled a lot but that didn't seem like enough to send him to Neverland. " Jared's dad continually verbally and physically abused him, you and Alice as I have noticed, were the two that kept him from doing anything stupid. If not for you two Jared may have never made it to Neverland. Tears pricked my eyes as the information that Peter gave me processed in my mind. I felt strong arms wrap around me, comforting me while I cried. I leaned into Peter's muscular chest and sobbed. I sobbed for Jared, I sobbed for Alice, and then I sobbed in self pity for being a terrible neighbor. After I had calmed down I told Peter of how we had come to Neverland. His eyes widen and he seemed cautious. He then begged me to tell Jared and Alice not to speak of how we came. Confused and scared I quickly agreed. He then relaxed and continued to hold me in a comforting embrace until sleep claimed us both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kelly's POV**

Strong arms encircled me , holding me tight , keeping me safe. The smell of pine and oak filled my nose as I snuggled deeper into the warm embrace. I let out a content sigh. I couldn't imagine how this wonderful dream could feel so real. The mysterious person lying next to me started to stir. I peeled my eyes open and started to trace patterns on the mysterious dream boy's hand. The boy hummed behind me and circled his arms tighter. This dream just kept getting better! Then I heard Peter's gruff voice, " Good morning love." Wait Peter? My dream quickly turned into a nightmare as I spun around on the bed to see Peter's stupid smirk. If I wasn't so shocked and angry I would have found it cute that his hair stuck out in all different places but now was not the time for that. "Peter !" I squeaked, my hand coming to my mouth. " But how...you...I...we...ummmm...isn't ...dream...WHAT?!" I stampered my voice continuously going up an octave. He gave me a confused look. "Don't you remember last night?" My eyes widened and my head jumped to the worst possible conclusion. " Umm last night?" His face fell in sorrow, "You don't remember." "Peter did we do anything last night?" His head lowered, " It's a pity you don't remember ,you rocked my world." My mouth opened in closed as I tried to come to terms with what I had supposedly done. I began to have a panic attack. My breathing increased rapidly, causing me to gasp for breath. Peter sensing my distress put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Kelly , are you alright? " My eyes started to water from shame. " Kelly? Kelly? Tell me what's happening." I spoke through gasps, " I...can't ...believe ...what ... we did... you ...don't even ... love me." I was sobbing now. Peter looked down and rubbed his neck sheepishly. " Well , you see..." I looked at him confused, my breathing slowing down. " we didn't exactly do what you think we did." That defiantly caught my attention. " What do you mean," I pressed. " I was just exaggerating when I said you rocked my world." I had to bite my lip from shedding new tears, I had given him something I could never get back and he was telling me he was displeased. Peter must have realized what he said because he instantly restated, " Wait no what I'm trying to say was I was playing a trick on you when I implied that we well ... you know." My face turned red with anger , " No Peter I don't know! Why would you make me think that you insufferable git!" He chuckled, " I thought it would be funny , I was right ." Crack ! My hand throbbed after slapping Peter's hard jaw, sadly my strength did not comply with my will. Peter just chuckled and shook his head. I pouted and crossing my arms over my chest I stood up and stormed toward the door of the hut. " I have No words for you ,No words!" With that I swung the door open , walked through , and slammed it shut. I stalked over to the tent where Alice was staying. It would have been so much better if I was able to bunk with her but apparently all the tents were "full" . This is Neverland for god sakes , couldn't he just magic the tent bigger? When I saw Alice my internal rant became external. I pulled her down on her bed and talked. I ranted about what he did , how did he did it, why it was wrong, and how much I now hated him. Alice being the amazing friend that she is took it all. She nodded when she needed to , comforted and empathized with me when it was necessary, and got mad at just the right parts. After ranting for thirty minutes my throat became sore and I just sat in comforting silence until Alice spoke. " Kelly I would usually just say ignore him, but this means war. You need to make him beg for his joke to be true." " Are you telling me I should seduce him?" " Not seduce him exactly just do little things that others won't notice but you know will drive him crazy ." " I don't know if I could do this, wouldn't that be leading him on." " No! Because you will never even suggest you have feelings... That is unless you do?" I shook my head. " Then there shouldn't be a problem." I looked her in the eyes," I'll do it." Sighing I combed my fingers through my knotted hair. I had never been good at using myself to influence others, I didn't have what they all wanted. My stomach wasn't flat enough, my boobs weren't big enough, and my face was never hot enough. I begged Alice to teach me but she refused telling me that I had to figure it out by myself. Annoyed I left the tent. Deciding that enough was enough I decided to try and find some sort of stream or river to wash off in. After all I had been living in the woods for two days and if I was going to try anything with Peter I couldn't very well be dirty. The forest was brightly colored with cool greens and vibrantly colored flowers. The dead branches crackled under my feet as I walked deeper into the trees. In time I had pushed and tripped over enough follage before I found a little pond. Feeding into the pond was a tall majestic waterfall. Clear blue water tumbled down the large boulders into the pond. Kicking of my shoes I tip toed into the cool water. Looking around to make sure it was safe I walked out of the stream and stripped off my shirt and shorts. I gradually waded into the water , feeling the water slowly surround me. Taking a deep breath I dunked my self under water. Momentarily forget my makeshift bath I swam around. My eyes spotted something in the middle of a small boulder. I kicked my way over to it to find some sort of sweet smelling substance. Curious I reached out and took a dab of the substance. As I ran it over my hands it started to bubble. Figuring it was a type of soap, I lathered my body. Seeing this soap should have been my first warning. Blinded though by my good fortune I continued to enjoy my bath/swim. I peacefully listened to the rushing of the waterfall as I laid back and floated. My mind went blank as I relaxed. A sudden splash interrupted my calm as I took in a mouth full of water. Surprised I came up sputtering and gasping for air. My head turned around violently to see who or what my unknown assailant was. I was meet with none other than the deep green eyes of Peter Pan. I stared at him with my mouth open in shock until he reached over and closed my mouth with his ruff hand. I continued to stare at him until he smirked at me, " Do you often go out in public undressed or is this all just for me?" My cheeks reddened as I quickly swam to deeper part of the pond in hopes of covering myself. Chuckling he followed me. "Peter what r u doing!" I screeched as he came closer while I frantically tried to escape. " I've come to enjoy the view that so graciously presented itself to me." My face turned red with anger and I tried to paddle faster. " You know," he called to me," you could always just ask me to leave nicely. I might follow your request even though you're the one you came to the place undressed." I huffed," Peter can you please just go." He winked and then turned around and swam towards shore. Once out he looked over his shoulder, " You know if you ever want to do this again sometime..." I quickly cut him off with a short " Peter!". With a twinkle in his eye he leapt up into the air and began to fly. After few minutes I could no longer see his shape in the distance and deemed it safe enough to get out of the water. I quickly pulled my clothes over my damp body and started to ring out my hair. I shoved my feet in my shoes and began my walk of shame back to camp.

Meanwhile ...

Alice's POV

After Kelly left the tent I laid back down on the bed. The past few days had been some of the most confusing in my life. For once I felt as if I had no control over the situation. My emotions were all swirled together and I was unable to separate one from another. Also , I dare not admit it out loud, I was attracted to a certain Lost Boy who seemed to rake on every single one of my nerves. Another thing is that I no longer knew how I felt towards Jared. Before Neverland I had never really seriously thought about being with someone that wasn't him. Yes we broke up a lot but we always came back to one another. But when I'm with Mark , Jared is the furthest thing from my mind. Shaking my head I stood up and walked over to tent flap. I moved it a bit so I could see what was outside. Jared was sitting around with some other Lost Boys. I smiled at seeing him happy and making new friends. I knew he couldn't be without them for long without becoming ... well ... depressed. Opening the flap all the way I ducked out from the tent and started to make my way over to the group. Before I could get to them though the other lost boys left leaving only Jared alone on the log. With a loud yawn I plopped myself next to him, " Good morning sunshine." He turned and smiled at me, " what's got you in such a good mood?" I shrugged, " I think I may have just helped Kelly with all of her attitude problems." His eyebrows raised slightly, "Oh, and how did you do that?." I leaned into him and whispered softly in his ear, " I going to get her laid." He let out a snort," Good luck I haven't seen anyone so unwilling since ..." I looked at him expectly ," Since who?" "Ummm no one " he said quietly. " We're you going to say since me , because you know how I feel about that." " Nevermind just ignore it." I decided to let the subject drop and laid my head on Jared's strong shoulders. " Jared, " he hummed in response, " do you think we will ever go home." " I hope not, I don't think that I could ever go back to that hell hole after comming here." I closed my eyes ," Do you think my family misses me." Jared leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. " I don't know but right now I am just glad that I am here with you." I can't remember how long we stayed there but I during that time I felt some emotions become clear and it was even clear that someone was going to be hurt.

3rd POV

Later that afternoon Peter decided the new Lost boys and girls should get a tour of the island. Jared, Alice, and Kelly were amazed by the beauty of the island dispite it's dangerous nature. They ran though the trees with their new brothers and soon they felt as if they had found paradise. None of them saw Peter's dark look as they past a certain cover that held and friend turned foe of their leader.


End file.
